For the Love of Those You Lost
by Angel of Light4
Summary: A woman from Kenshin's past has unexpectedly stumbled into his life. But, she's not the person he thinks she it! How will Kaoru deal with this sudden turn of events?


center*Note: This takes place in an AU. Well, kinda. It's after the series ends but Sano hasn't gone anywhere, neither has Megumi, and Kenshin and Kaoru aren't a couple. Sorrie K&K fans…. But I don't like her… No Kaoru bashing though..  
Oh yea, Wastuki Nobuhiro and whomever elso own all these characters… Except for mine, Hirose Seia.. so.. don't sue me.. All I have is a little white dog named Yummy anyway…/center  
  
  
pA wind chime clanged as the new day started. Kaoru awoke early and started to make breakfast. Before that she decided to get a little exercise first. With Kendo in hand, she went out to the front yard of the dojo and started to practice. A few minutes later a quiet voice is heard from the entrance hall.  
p" Konnichiwa." It was a soft feminine voice. Kaoru walked toward the hall and was surprised to find a beautiful young lady there. She had light violet hair that was pulled up in a bun. Her bangs lightly frames her oval face and emotionless pink eyes. When she noticed Kaoru's arrival, she smiled a faint smile, which quickly disappeared.  
p"Ohayou Gozaimasu." The girl replies softly, bowing. "My name is Hiroe Seia. Hajimemashite."  
p"Eh? I'm Kamiya Kaoru, master of this dojo. How may I help you?" Kaoru replied, bowing.  
p"I want to enroll my younger brother Youichi for kendo training. I've heard great things about the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu. I think it will teach him discipline and responsibility. Which he seems to lack in his current state."  
p"Oh.. Sou ka.. Right this way, Hiroe-san." Kaoru smiles as she leads her inside the dojo.   
p"Arigatou.." She replies. As they walk across the yard, Kenshin appears with a bucket of water in each hand.  
p"Kaoru-dono, I've fetched the water for.." Kenshin stops dead in his tracks ad he spies Seia. He drops the water buckets and drops to his knees.  
p"Oh! Kenshin!?" Kaoru runs to his side as he stares at Seia, who is obviously uncomfortable at his staring.  
p"T-Tomoe.. She looks like.. Tomoe…" Kenshin stutters out.. He then holds his head and lies on Kaoru's lap, mumbling incoherently.  
pcenter*~*~*~*/center  
  
p"Gomen nasai, Hirose-san.. Kenshin has a- difficult past that he must deal with." Kaoru sits by Kenshin's side as he lays silently on a futon.  
p"Daijoubu you.. Kamiya-san. And please, call me Seia." Seia smiles weakly at Kaoru.  
p"Hai, then you must call me Kaoru, Seia-san."  
p"Hai!" Kaoru smiles uneasily. She replaces the wet cloth on Kenshin's forehead and sighs deeply.  
p"Kaoru-san. I must get going. Youichi will be home soon and I need to start lunch."  
p"Oh. I understand." Kaoru looks down with despair in her eyes from loosing a student. Seia notices this and smiles lightly.  
p"I will return tomorrow with Youichi. Is that alright with you?"  
p"Hai! That will be perfect." Kaoru grins widely from ear to ear.  
p"If you need me before then I live above the Hirose Kimono shop in town." Seia Bows to Kaoru politely. "Oyasumi Kaoru."  
As Seia shifts to leave, Kenshin jumps out of his bed and grabs Seia around her shoulders tightly. She falls over from the extra weight, letting a small gasp escape.  
p"Tomoe… Iiya.. Don't leave me alone anymore. Onegai.. Koishii…" Tears fall from Kenshin's closed eyes.  
p"A-ano.." Seia shivers slightly as she feels his hot breath on her neck.   
p"Ah….." Kaoru exclaims in shock. Before she can utter anything else, Sanosuke walks into the room with Yahiko in pursuit.  
p"Oi.. Jou-chan.. When are you gonna start on dinner…?" Sano trails off as he sees Kenshin crying on the floor with an attractive young woman in his arms. "What the…?"  
p"What's going on?" Yahiko inquires of Kaoru. "What's happened to Kenshin? Who is that woman?"  
p"I.. I…. I don't know…" Kaoru responds in a daze.   
p"Ano.. Please… get off me!" Seia suddenly cries as Kenshin rolls on top of her. "Itai! Onegai.. Yamete!"  
p"Sano, get Kenshin off of Seia, please!" Kaoru cries. Sano obliges and grabs Kenshin around his middle, hauling him off of a startled Seia. In his grasp he holds her scented violet scarf. Kenshin sniffs it once and clings to it as if it would save his life.  
p"Hakubai-kou.." Kenshin murmurs over and over, clutching the scarf. Sano plunks Kenshin in a corner of the room opposite Seia.  
p"Seia-san.. Gomen Nasai.." Kaoru bows deeply.  
p"D-daijoubu you, Kaoru." Seia clutches her kimono close to her body. "I'm not embarrassed. I think you should know that I've known Kenshin many years."  
p"Eh? Hontou ni?" Yahiko exclaims.  
p"How?" Kaoru asks uncertain.  
p"We trained together with my Elder brother, Seijuro Hiko."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
pAngel: Well? What do you think? It's my first fan fic, please be gentle… I know it's short... i wasn't sure where to go after that.. hehe.. I'm such a bad writer! Anyway, please R&R. I have no idea where I'm going with this so ideas will help to! Arigatou!!  
  
pKoishi- term used from husband to wife. 


End file.
